Winter Flowers
by Fon-Master Ion
Summary: This is a cute and sad story about 2 childhood friends. An Inuaysha version. One-shot


ok. Like i said before, this is an Inuyasha version of the reall story. Threre's OCness. But i can't help it, it's really like that. But i did change some scenes to make it more like Kikyou. Oh, and they're all human here ^~^ and this is in the human world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ever since the summer when i was 17, _

_I repeatedly wished for this._

_~ Oh God._

_If there is something called miracle in this world,_

_I only wish for one thing._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Kikyou opened her eyes lazily looking at the roof.

Then she turned to face her calendar, it was November 2, 2006. Sunday.

She imedietly get's out of bed and looks out the window. To her neighbors house, which was just a few inches away. She see's Inuyasha sleeping, she smiles. Then she grab's something, open's the window, and carefully nudges closer to him.

"Happy birthday, Inuyasha !" She shout's, while opening the party crackers.

Inuyasha wakes up from the bed in shock, sweat forming in his head.

"Wh... Wh, What !" Inuyasha shouted. then he spoted Kikyou smiling grimly at him.

"... Ki... kyou... ?" He ask's exasasperated.

"Such a weird face !" She said, while laughing.

"Congrats on becoming 18 !" She said smilingly, while rustling his hair. Inuyasha, obviously annoyed by this, tries to push her off him.

Later..............

"But seriously, Inuyasha, you were too surprised ! It was only a party cracker." Kikyou said to Inuyasha. "Your the som of a fire worker. " She laughed. He was fully dressed, wearing a jacket with a hood, and pants. So was Kikyou, She was wearing a T-shirt with pants.

"Anyone will be that surprised if you do that in the morning ! My heart nearly stopped !" He shouted at her, annoyed.

"Yeah, Yeah." Kikyou said, ignoring his annoyance. "Anyway, isn't it great becoming 18 now ?" She said smiling.

"You can finally make it. Your own fireworks !"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou's POV

_Inuyasha's family has owned a firework company through generations since the Taishou Era._

_Being his childhood friend, I've always visited._

_Inuyasha has always been wanting to make fireworks since he was little._

_But he could only use gun powder when he was 18._

_So, he's been eager for this day to come._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"Inuyasha ! You finally woke up !" Shout's Izayoi, as we enter the kitchen. Izayoi is Inuyasha's mom.

"Seriously ! You've been always sleeping these days ! Are you still planning to grow or something !? Your grandfather's been waiting for you to make fireworks today !" She said annoyed, while slapping him on the head.

"Got it !? Now hurry up and go eat breakfast in the office." She said as she walked away. Leaving Inuyasha rubbing his head in pain. He and Kikyou were both looking at her, with sweat drops on their forehead.

"Inuyasha's mom hasn't changed after all--" Kikyou said laughing.

"It's not very funny." Inuyasha said, while eating a rice ball form the table.

"Hurry up and eat so you can go ! And make the fireworks that you've always wanted to make !!" Kikyou smiled as she hit's him on the back.

"Ugu !!" He chokes.

Putting his hand out infront "Gu... Wa... WATER... " He manages to choke out.

"Hey, Inuyasha ! What happened !?" Inuyasha's mother asked in confusion. While Kikyou kneels infront of him, to try to help him. She was laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou's POV

_I've liked Inuyasha ever since i was little._

_But Inuyasha has never noticed something like that._

_'_He's slow- really... Sometimes i hate it...' I thought as i waved my hand behind him, as a sign to make him calm down_._

_However_

I stopped ubruptly.

_I really liked that Inuyasha a lot._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

At school.........

"The name for the fireworks ball sould be Dragon Ball." Inuyasha said, while sketching the fireworks.

"That's a good idea ! The orange balls around the climbing dragon !" Miroku said.

"What should i do with the position of the stars ?" Inuyasha said with his pencil in his mouth.

"Then maybe you can even add "Kamehameha" Too !?" Shouted Koga. "Then--"

Inuyasha smiled.

Elsewhere.................

"Inuyasha-kun seems to be having fun." Say's Kagome.

"Yeah, his tension's really high just because he can make fireworks." Say's Sango.

Kikyou, who's been watching him, and hearing her friends talk, gave a wide smiled.

"Hey look." Someone says.

Kikyou turns around to see Naraku and Bankotsu.

"There." Naraku starts "Inuyasha form class 3, A.K.A. the fireworks addict." He said, while Bankotsu laugh's.

"What do those professionals do anyway ?" Naraku continues. "It's normal to just be fashionable and go out to play." He grinned. Wile Bankotsu agree's. That was the last straw.

Kikyou stood up and threw a bollpen at him. It landed in his forehead.

He winced, then ran screaming in pain. WIth Bankotsu following right behind him.

"Moron." Kikyou sighed. While putting both elbows on her table.

Then she sat up, her back sacing her table, and looked up. 'What does he know about being in fashion ? He looks so retarded... ' She thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou's POV

_I don't like those kind of people very much._

_I_ allowed my thought's to drift of to Inuyasha.

_Even thought they're coarse,_

_And are a little rough because of helping out with the work everyday,_

_Even if they're dirty,_

_Even if,_

_I much rather prefer Inuyasha's hands. _

I smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

"But--- I'm fine with you making fireworks, but you should be careful." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked confused. "About what ?" He asks Miroku.

"Like an accident." Miroku stopped. "A fireworks accident." He said.

Kikyou, who was hearing the whole thing felt like her whole world was about to colapse. She clasped her hands together. But it did nothing to ease her worry.

"Wasn't there one, two, three years ago ?" He continued. "At the place of the launching ?" Inuyasha just kept silent. "You wouldn't be surprised if you got blown off." Miroku finished.

'Inuyasha.'

He turned around to find Kikyou running out of the room into the hallway.

"Hey... !" Inuyasha shouted, running after her.

"Wait." He said pushing his way through the crowd.

"Kikyou." He said. He was catching up to her already.

"I said wait... " He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her closer, so, their faces were just inches apart.

"I'm surprised that you got the right hand." Kikyou said to him.

Silence.

"You moron, don't underestimate your childhood friend." Inuyasha laughed, while patting her on the head.

"Wow." Kikyou said, sweatdroped.

Then she smiled.

"Hey-- Let's go to the Tokoyaki vendor, Inuyasha likes." She started to walk away, laughing.

Then Inuyasha caught her hand.

Inuyasha........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Inuyasha's house..........

"I'm bored, let's play a game." Kikyou said to Inuyasha.

"Sure." He replied.

She spoted some papers when she sat down near his desk.

"What's this ? Impressive !" She said cheerfully. "Is it the planning for the fireworks ?"

"Don't look !" Inuyasha said annoyed, grabbing the paper from her hands.

"It's something to look forward to until it's finished." He said to her.

She just kept silent.

'But seriously does he only have fireworks books ?' She thought wile looking at his collection of fireworks books. 'Dosen't he have any manga ?'

Then she found a calendar and opened it. Most of the days were marked for something to do for the fireworks.

'Wow, he really worte out his plans accordingly !' She thought, while she continues to flip through the pages.

'He's really organized with this stuff.' She thought, sweatdroped. 'Huh? He even wrote out the T.V. programs he's going to watch...' She stopped.

August 9, wednesday. On it written, FIREWORKS FESTIVAL.

Silence~

She started to flip through the rest of the pages.

Spetermber~ EMPTY

October~ EMPTY

November~ EMPTY

'In an accident' She heard Miroku say.

She sank down on her knee's and started to cry...

Later.......

"Flower festival ?" She asked him, when they were eating.

"Yup. You know the thing that they're doing in the city close to us." Inyasha started to say, while eating a piece of bread. "They have a rose in the middle of the mountain."

"Ah, they have it every year don't they." Kikyou said.

"My dad got lots of tickets, and we got the leftovers." Inuyasha said, showing her the tickets.

'It might actually be the first time we go out together... We always sent with friends...' Kikyou thought.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Kikyou said, smiling. "Let's go !"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the festival.....

"Ah, i can't believe this." Kikyou said looking amazed at the roses around her. "I didn't know that there were so many different types of roses."

"Yeah, i never knew it either." Inuyasha agreed.

"Ah, they have rose ice cream ! Let's go eat !" Kikyou said to Inuyasha. He smiled.

They ate ice cream,

they looked at the things there were,

they looked at the different kinds of roses.

They smiled, laughed and had fun.

"hey ! How far are we going ?" Kikyou asked between phants

The place where they were going to was high above the stairs.

"I... really don't have any strenght left... " She said, she looked as if she would collapse.

later...

They were sitting down on a bench. Kikyou was breathing heavily.

"Well, why are we here ?" She asked impatiently.

"Aah. My dad is firing the fireworks tonight here." He said, looking up.

"Really ?" She said, confused. "Don't you need to help ?"

"It's fine, hey--" He said. "Do you sitll remember the promise we made in middle school ?"

"Heh ?" She looked at him.

He continued. "Well, it was something you just selfishly decided, but,.............

Flashback

_"I'm going to be the first to see Inuyasha's fireworks Number one, ok ?" She said._

_"My birthday's two weeks after yours anyway. " She continued._

_"Can't you launch a really gourgeous one ? Like the 20th ball or something."_

_"Pinky promise!"_

_"Ow.. ow, Kikyou"_

_They both made w pinky swear._

End of Flashback.

He smiled at her. "So--" He continued. "My first fireworks is... Something for you who was born on this day. " She just stared at him.

Silence~

"The flower that was born on the winter."

They both looked at the fireworks.

Winter Flower....

The fireworks were beautiful, Kikyou kept staring at it. Inuyasha was looking at her.

"it's your fireworks." He told her.

"... Wow... It's great... It's relaly beautiful ! Your amazing Inuyasha !" She said, still staring at the fireworks.

He smiled. "Being unable to give you my fireworks, was something that i regretted."

Kikyou was shocked. Then she bacame silent...

"Hey, Inuyasha ! Did you make any others !? Remember those that you said ? Like the dragon ball one ?" She said smiling at him. " Those sound interesting. I want to see them !!"

"Like spade and Hearts. " Inuyasha just kept silent. "How about those ?" She continued, smiling.

'Kikyou... '

"Why were you at the location of the accident that day ?" Inuyasha asked silently. They were sitll sitting on the bench in an awkward silence.

Kikyou just kept staring down.

"Why-- Did you die... ?" His eyes filled with tears. Then stared at her. She was also crying.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"There was an accident at the launching area of the fireworks festival."_

_"According to the peoplewho were there, there were people who were trying to do bad things at that area. "_

_"So one girl went in and tried to stop them."_

_"And they started joking around and lit the fireworks with fire... "_

_Inuyasha was running towards the area._

_"Inuyasha. " Someone said. "Don't look. "_

_He put his hand on his head in shock and frustration. He looked as if he was going to go mad._

_He was staring at Kikyou...... _

_Kikyou, His Kikyou.......... Was dead........_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't want... The fireworks that Inuyasha helped with to be damaged." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why... !" He screamed. Then he hugged her and started crying. She just stared up at him in tears.

"Why did it have to be you... !!" He shouted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One day~_

_We played this game in class. _

_"Finding yous future bride" game ?_

_"Yeah." koga said. "Yeah, they were playing it at my nephew's wedding, yesterday."_

_"The groom is blind folded, and he holds the hands of several girls. He has to guess which one's the bride." He Finished._

_"Eh, that sounds fun. Let's play. Let's play. " Kikyou said excitedly._

_"Then-- There !" He ponted at Miroku and sango. "Miroku and Sango couple." The he pointed at them. "Inuyasha and Kikyou couple."_

_"Huh ?" they both said._

_"Um... we're not a couple... " Inuyasha said, blushing._

_"What are you talking about my chilhood friend ?" Kikyou smiled. "You should get it right. I'm expecting much from you Inuyasha-Kun. "_

_"This is it !" He said holding.......... Ayame's hands._

_"Your the worst." Kagome said. "Your the worst" Ayame agreed._

_"Of course i won't know ! Girls' hands are all the same !" He shouted in embarressment._

_I really didn't know the difference in hands at that time._

_Yeah, i didn't know about my feelings either._

_But,_

_CRASH~_

_"Wha... !" The glass fell down._

_"Inuyasha are you ok, Inuyasha-kun !? " Kikyou said worridly._

_"Ah... sorry, i wasn't paying attention. " Inuyasha said. "Ow... "_

_"Ah, youshouldn't have touched it. You cut yourself." Kikyou said holding his bleeding hand._

_"Let's go to the infirmary." Kikyou said, holding his hand. His eye's widened._

_He suddenly pulled his hand from her grasp._

_"Inuyasha-kun... " Said Kikyou, hurt._

_"What are you... Inuyasha." Asked Miroku._

_Inuyasha just stood still. "Ah... "_

_"Sorr... " He had difficulty saying. "I... was... surprised... "_

_He put his hand over his mouth and tears streamed through his eyes. "It was really different... Than her hand, so... "_

_I was really surprised._

_At how different people's hands were._

_Temperature, or how long the fingers are._

_It's not something like that._

_It's just they are completely different._

_If it was now,_

_I definitely wouldn't mistake Kikyou's hands._

_I went to see Kikyou._

_Send her the fireworks that i promised her._

_And tell her that i like her._

_My one and only wish..._

_I don't care in what form, Kikyou. Just one more time infront of me._

_God._

Memories of Kikyou start appearing.

_God._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'God'_

Inuyasha was still hugging Kikyou.

"I... !" He said. "I wished and wished !" He shouted.

"That's why i was really surprised that morning. You were infront of me..." He continued.

"I was able to touch you again... " He hugged her tighter.

_Please God,_

_I only have one and only wish._

_'To tell Inuyasha that i liked him...'_

_Aah--_

Blood was seeping through Kikyou's hand.

_The one and only wish that we had,_

_Was the same._

"... Why... ?"

"Why, Inuyasha ?" Kikyou said. "Why... ?" She gripped his shirt.

"Why in the last moment like this... ?" Kikyou said, crying on his shirt.

"I... Wanted to do stuff with you when you were still alive." She sobbed. He just held her.

"I wanted to be your girlfriend and hold hands together. And kiss, and hold each other." She sobbed "All those things, I wanted to do... !" She screamed.

Then Inuyasha pulled her face to his, and kissed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"It's not too late. "_

_"... Really ?"_

_"It's alright. "_

_"I want to know. "_

_"Not only the hands... "_

_"I want to touch all of you Kikyou... "_

Inuyasha and Kikyou kissed and made love. (lol, i don't know how to put it this way. am following what they say, ok ? so, i also don't wanna get into the details. ^~^ )

_I want to know too._

_Like Inuyasha's lip._

_The feeling when you brush his hair with your fingers._

_His big shoulder._

_All._

_Everything._

They slept together in each other's arms peacefully holding hands...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyou woke up, and memories started to flood. When they were children.

She cried. "I love you, Inuyasha." She said, holing Inuyasha's face, (who was ontop of her) with both hes hands.

He looked at her, she was smiling at him. Then he cried.

"I love you too." He sobbed. "Forever and ever."

"Don't forget."

"The fireworks and... "

"Me... "

"I love you... " He sobbed.

"I love you, Kikyou !" He cried, taking her hand in his.

With tears were rolling down her cheeks, Kikyou smiled.

She held on to his hand. "I won't forget, About Inuyasha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Being able to meet with Inuyasha, _

_My life was happier that any others."_

_And then, Kikyou disappeared._

_My surroundings have turned back to the world without Kikyou._

Inuyasha was kneeling infront of Kikyou's coffin.

_Even so,_

_When the summer without Kikyou comes,_

_I'll pray,_

"Ok, let's go Inuyasha. " His dad said. When Inuyasha was walking towards him.

"Can you see... Kikyou ? Inuyasha smiled looking up at the sky filled with fireworks.

_Kikyou,_

_That these fireworks,_

_Can reach to the heaven where you are._

THE END

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done :).

i made this accordingly, ehehe. anyway, please review, :)


End file.
